


You can't go home

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [22]
Category: Almost Human, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, John Kennex is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Rescue Missions, Vampire!John, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mayday was picked up over the airways, the Enterprise responded</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't go home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.  
> Now I feel depressed... *Sigh*

The first transmission was caught live, Uhura quickly jumping on the odd –seemingly unknown- language before the second transmission was sent out in broken standard. The bridge was alerted to the mayday message while scanners picked up the trail left by the damaged ship. “Do you have working life support?” Uhura tried to get the link again, to hear the message but there was nothing but dead air. “Captain, I lost them.”

“We’ve got them. Any life on that rock?” Kirk got a head shake as they approached.

“There seems to be some heat signatures below the surface, large, but they look to be the start of a lava vent.”

“So volcanically active, unknown rock,” Kirk smirked at Leonard’s comment. “What the hell did you call me up here for Jim?”

“We need a rescue party. From the look of it they may have crashed down.”

“Oh goody,” Dorian smirked at Leonard’s grump face. “What do the readings say?”

“Uninhabited, there is oxygen but it seems the atmosphere is thin. You may want to take a helmet.”

“Let me go down first.” The bridge turned to blink at the DRN. “I can sample the air, judge if it’s too thin for a human to safely travel. After all, the suits would just slow the rescue party down.”

Leonard blinked, “Good thinking. You ever get a phaser?” Dorian tilted the newly issued one before sliding it back into its holster. “Good man.”

-

Dorian scanned the area the moment he was rematerialized, taking a deep breath before lifting up from his defensive stance. “It seems the gravity is greater than that of Earth. The air is weak but the oxygen level is enough to at least get through this with nothing more than the feeling of mountain climbing. I wouldn’t suggest you send anyone other than Commander Spock and Leonard.”

“Why the hell do you have to volunteer me for this shit ya bucket of bolts?!” Leonard griped the moment he and Spock stood beside Dorian on the uneven ground. The doctor stumbled when a rock gave under his weight and flailed to stay on his feet. “Damn, you weren’t kidding. Okay, I get why.”

“Kirk to away team, everything alright down there?”

“Fine Jim, just trying to break my damn ankle is all.”

“Leonard’s alright, he’s just grumpy you interrupted his morning coffee.”

“Oh shut up.” Leonard stumbled a few more times before finally catching up Spock. “See something?”

“No, but I sense-“ Leonard stepped in front of the slightly distant sounding Vulcan. “Something very violent was, or possibly is still, here.”

Leonard rolled his eyes but continued on ahead, thinking nothing of the darkening sky or the occasional grunt from the two travelling behind him until, “Doctor, it would be unwise to continue on in this darkness.” He blinked and turned to stare at the Vulcan, now fallen behind, in confusion. “We cannot help if we end up in a ravine,” Spock’s boot caught in a whole and Leonard caught the man before he fell.

“What do you mean? The ravine is at least a hundred yards to your left.”

Spock’s brow tipped upward as Dorian grabbed his leg to help get his foot dislodged. “Thank you, doctor.”

“Spock, quit playing, Dorian did that, I’m still holding you up so you don’t break your ankle, or worse.”

“John, Spock can’t see in this darkness.” It took looking into those slightly glowing blue eyes to realize how dark it was.

“Damn, sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“It is alright, it may be best if you keep point.” Spock finally pulled free of the rock to rub his leg. “Thank you again.”

“Don’t mention it, man.”

Leonard’s com sounded, making him jump. “McCoy.”

“What the hell is taking so long?”

“It’s so dark out here, Spock can’t see his hand in front of his face! Dorian’s guiding us around like a damn Seeing Eye dog. It’s gonna be awhile, alright Jim? Just keep a lock on us in case we have to teleport out.”

“You should be right on top of the crash.”

“Yeah, well, apparently the teleporter is throwing a fit again. We’re at least a mile away!”

“We’ll beam you back and try again.”

“Don’t you fucking dare! We’ll end up on the other side of the planet and it could be too late! We’re fine. Slow going but I trust my feet more than that damn thing right now.” Leonard slammed his com shut and shoved it in his pocket. “Just speak up if the scanner comes up with anything.”

-

Spock was getting more and more on edge. “What’s up with you, hobgoblin?”

“The sense of violence is getting stronger.”

Leonard kept a hand on his phaser as they progressed. Once they saw a ship, nose down, in the distance it was drawn and trained on anything that may have moved. “Spock, stay between me and Dorian. If we point, aim in the same direction until you can get a sight on it.”

The Vulcan had his gun already drifting in the direction Leonard had taken point while Dorian kept at Spock’s right side. “I don’t see anything nearby. Fading heat signals, the engine overheating, no life.”

“They couldn’t have gotten very far,” Leonard’s thoughts stilled for a few seconds as he finally looked up and out at the landscape. “Wait, I know this.” The landscape, the darkness, even the air... He knew this place. But, how did he know it? It clicked, “We need to get out of here.”

“What? But what about the survivors?”

“Yes, what about the ones we came here to help?”

“They’re already dead. This is-“

Dorian’s eyes flashed bright as the lights streaking over his cheek flared to life. “Something’s moving toward us. Several somethings.”

Leonard fumbled for his com, it was knocked from his hand when something slammed into him, sending him sprawling. “Dorian, get him out of here!” Blood sprayed, claws digging into his chest as he heard Dorian radio the Enterprise. Once he heard the sound of them beaming away he slammed a fist into the attacking creature, grinning when is sunk into flesh. “I’m not easy prey.”

-

Spock was calm, though it took just a glance to tell he was warring on the inside, wanting to go back and help McCoy. Dorian was pacing, trying to figure out how to help without blowing everything out of proportion while Kirk and Scotty were arguing about getting a lock on the doctor. “He dropped his com, you can’t use that.”

“There are too many bodies, I can’t lock on just him.”

“Don’t say bodies, Scotty.”

It felt like half an hour, but it was only five minutes before, “McCoy to beam up,” was growled over the com.

“Bones!”

Dorian was already in front of the captain, keeping him away from the pad once Leonard was finally seen. “Keep him away Dorian.”

“I already know.” Dorian risked a look at the doctor when Kirk went still and just stared. “How bad?”

“The worst of it’s already healed.” The fact that the man had his uniform in shredded from the massive gouges across his chest and was holding his left shoulder in place told him it was far worse than he was letting on.

“How bad.”

“Bad,” Leonard was wincing, showing fangs, as he stumbled off the platform. Dorian’s quick reaction was the only reason he didn’t hit the floor or lose hold of his arm. “Get blood.”

“Spock, I need you to go to the nearest replicator and get human blood. A lot.” The Vulcan looked reluctant to leave their captain alone with them but quickly rushed to get what was requested. “Captain, I know this is a lot to take in, but I need you to stay calm.”

“Stay calm?! What the fuck happened down there? What did they do to Bones?” Kirk blinked, “What’s wrong with his eyes?”

Dorian hadn’t even noticed that one gold eye was trying to focus on him while the other remained green. “Lost a contact. Knew I should have stayed with the drops.”

“You weren’t exactly expecting an ambush today, now were you?”

“I should have known; I should have trust that damn Vulcan’s instinct. Should have realized my own. But I’m an Earthling damnit! I don’t recognize shit like that!”

“Like what?”

“Territory. The last time I had issue with territory,” Dorian winced at the pained laugh, wondering what was taking so fucking long with that blood. “I had the bigger hive. Here, I’m nothing more than a free meal.”

Dorian finally went over what little images and sounds he had processed before they had beamed out. “Vampires, wait, vampires are alien?”

Leonard nodded and shrugged, “If it makes you feel better, I thought the last of them went to Earth. I didn’t think there were any more out there.” Spock finally returned and Dorian quickly grabbed at a bag before holding it out to Leonard. “I guess the old saying is true, you really can’t go home.”


End file.
